Recently, standards such as, for example, IEEE 802.11ah, have been proposed that provide a framework for low power, lower bandwidth, broad coverage wireless communication systems. Such systems have a wide variety of applications and services such as, for example, sensing and tracking of the usage of electricity, water, gas, and/or other utilities, monitoring healthcare-related issues and events, etc. These applications and services generally require much lower data rates and much lower power consumption than conventional wireless communication systems, such as, for example, wireless systems operating in accordance with traditional IEEE 802.11-based standards.
However, in an effort to accommodate diverse wireless systems directed to similar low power, lower bandwidth operations, the recently proposed standards have adopted disparate frequency bandwidths.